


Endure The Noise

by HarmoniHalo



Series: Enjoy/Endure/Embrace [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Innuendo, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: "We were holding hands. And sitting rather close. And looking at each other with such..." Aziraphale paused, his eyes darting back and forth and his hand gripping onto Crowley's tightly."Yes?""Love." Aziraphale let out a breath as the word finally came out. "All I felt was love."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Enjoy/Endure/Embrace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Endure The Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Yvesriba for being an amazing beta!!

Crowley slept alone, always. He woke up to just himself, every time he decided to wake up whether it be a night of rest or a few months. Or years even. So he should've been ecstatic over the idea of sharing a bed with the being he had been pining after for so long. But to say he was restless would be an understatement. While Aziraphale was calmly resting despite the little twitches his eyelids or his feet would do, Crowley was tossing and turning in aggravated slumber. And he couldn't fathom why.

The night before falling asleep was simple. After the initial anxiety settled and the panic dissipated, it was incredibly obvious that just touching each other wasn't the end of the world. (Especially since, they had nearly experienced the end of the world and one couldn't be compared to the other.) Waking up together was a whole other beast.

Crowley was surprised to wake up first, seeing Aziraphale sleeping peacefully beside him out of the corner of his eye. Their hands had become unbound in their sleep, but one of the angel's socked feet had nestled itself onto Crowley's ankle. It was a simple gesture but it was everything to him.

Despite wanting to stay still and maybe just go back to sleep, Crowley turned around to face Aziraphale. The angel had his hands under his head, his mouth hung slightly agape, his eyelids fluttered a bit with each soft breath. Crowley felt a burning through his form, which he couldn't decide if it was exhilarating or painful. It was new, that he knew for sure. Maybe he thought the sight was "heart warming?" But it felt less like "warming" to him and more like a flamethrower to his chest. Probably because demons aren't supposed to have their hearts warmed or souls lifted, and he was being punished.

A soft noise interrupted his train of thought. Aziraphale stirred slightly in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. His hand reached out to grab at the air, whining when there was nothing to hold. With a bit of hesitation, Crowley placed his hand out for Aziraphale hold, which he took effortlessly. His noises ceased and he settled back into sleep as if nothing happened. Crowley stared back in disbelief but didn't dare move his hand. Even though he was sure that his insides were steaming from the heat behind his ribs.

Luckily for them both, Aziraphale woke up a few moments later. Crowley absentmindedly flicked through his cellular until he heard a soft yawn from his side. The angel rubbed at his eyes, his blonde curls were an absolute mess, and his clothes were completely disheveled. Aziraphale would probably be too embarrassed for words if he knew how unkempt he looked at that moment, Crowley thought.

But when he looked back at the demon with soft blue eyes and a sleepy smile, Crowley was convinced that this was probably the most beautiful Aziraphale had ever looked.

"Sleep well?"

The words felt unnatural on Crowley's forked tongue, breaking the established silence of the night before. He spoke in just above a whisper but it sounded more like a scream.

Aziraphale blinked back at the question before stretching upwards, groaning a bit with the motion. "Considering..." His voice sounded hoarse from lack of use, but it was comforting to Crowley. They both had broken the silence barrier and had nestled into the noise together. "Mgh, considering I've never slept before in my existence, it was definitely an adjustment." Aziraphale yawned softly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh." There was a tinge of dejection in Crowley's tone that Aziraphale picked up on quickly.

"Let me finish, dear." Aziraphale reassured the demon while he stretched upwards with a soft groan. "It was an adjustment but wasn't at all unwelcome. Though it is hard to put into words how I feel at the moment. A bit woozy?" He straightened himself up on the bed, adjusting his clothes before continuing. "I recall it being rather easy to initially fall asleep but something was telling me constantly to wake up again. As if my corporation was rejecting it. Then there was something else..."

Crowley jerked slightly when he felt Aziraphale rub his thumb gently against his hand. For a moment there, the demon had forgotten that they were allowed to touch. At least the hands. For now.

"I remember..." Aziraphale looked upwards, as if the words he was looking for were suspended in the air. "Moving pictures. Like a movie. Of some sort. Were those...?"

"Dreams." Crowley responded, "How were they?"

"Odd, at first, I must admit. Especially since you were in them."

Crowley gulped audibly, before stammering to speak. "Yeah? Ho-how so?"

"Hmm." Aziraphale hummed to himself as he tried to remember, and let his head fall against Crowley's shoulder like it did the night before. The gesture wasn't as unnerving as the first time, but it was still pretty overwhelming to Crowley. He was so close to Aziraphale now, fully surrounded by his aura of love and scent of sweetness. It was as painful to the demon as it was relaxing.

"You were there and I believe we were on a lunch date. I remember not being able to read the menu but I still knew what I wanted to order. You didn't order much, as you usually do. But something very distinct that I remember that we had never done at any of these outings was what stood out to me the most." Aziraphale looked a bit more flushed than he had a few moments ago.

"Which was?" Crowley was hanging onto every word from the angel's lips.

"We were holding hands. And sitting rather close. And looking at each other with such..." Aziraphale paused, his eyes darting back and forth and his hand gripping onto Crowley's tightly.

"Yes?"

"Love." Aziraphale let out a breath as the word finally came out. "All I felt was love."

Crowley blinked while the room went quiet for the moment. He could feel Aziraphale frantically rubbing his thumb against the outside of his palm and in some corner of the room there was a soft ticking of a clock. And considering all the clocks Crowley had were digital, it must have been Aziraphale's pocket watch.

Aziraphale was quite a fan of love, so why did he sound so unnerved while he talked about his dream from last night? Was the idea of love and Crowley together absolutely repulsive to him? And if that's the case, why was he so close to the demon last night?

Crowley wanted Aziraphale to stop talking. He wanted the silence of last night to return. It was so much easier that way, to let their actions speak for themselves. There was no need for confusion and misunderstanding. No overwhelming urge to spill his guts about feelings and pining and all things that demons really _really_ shouldn't be involved in.

_Stop talking, angel. Please._

Crowley wanted to say it but he knew that his demand would be met with a question. _Why?_

"That feeling..." Aziraphale continued to speak, his words became even more shaky and unsure of themselves. "That feeling of love..."

_Aziraphale, please stop talking._

"I knew I felt it..."

_For the love of God, stop. Please!_

"I felt it last night."

The words came out as heavy as lead. It wasn't even a statement or an observation. It was accusatory. Like "how dare you feel that way about me".

Crowley felt stuck in place. He wasn't sure what to say or do but he had half a mind to off himself and take a discorperated vacation.

Aziraphale was waiting patiently for a response, even moving to face Crowley, looking back at him with those dusty blue eyes. Aziraphale's expression was like stone, no way to determine how he felt. But his eyes were misty and full, giving away everything like an open book.

"I..." Crowley croaked, "Erm..."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, his tone neatly dead pan. More akin to a scolding mother than to a potential love interest awaiting a confession.

There fell another silence between the two beings. This one lasted around 10 minutes but felt like an eternity.

"No." Crowley spat out finally, feeling his human organs nearly melt from the heat inside. "No there isn't."

Aziraphale nodded solemnly. "Alright."

"Would you like breakfast?" Crowley suggested, nearly tumbling out of the bed. "I'm sure I can whip something up for you."

Another nod from the angel.

"Right. Okay." Crowley started towards the door of the bedroom while Aziraphale steadily picked himself off the bed, only to collapse again into the sheets. He made a few noises of struggle, trying to get his legs to cooperate with him.

Crowley turned back around and came to his aid, reaching around Aziraphale's stomach to pull him up to his feet.

"Hold on, I gotcha, don't move..."

Aziraphale pushed his hands away, "I'm fine, Crowley." He spat harshly. "I'm not a child, I can walk perfectly _fine_."

"I know you can, but after sleeping like that, you can feel pretty hung over, just let me--"

"Crowley." Aziraphale snapped and Crowley stepped back, eyes wide, expression fearful.

"I'll just....I'll go make breakfast." The demon sputtered before walking out the bedroom to leave Aziraphale alone.

As Crowley walked down the hall towards the kitchen, he heard a clatter from the bedroom and fought with himself to check on it for a moment. Then shook his head as he continued to walk forward.

~~o~~o~~

Aziraphale stepped in the kitchen a few minutes after Crowley had started cooking. The demon didn't turn to face him, only knowing he was there by the soft *pitter pat* of his feet.

"Waffles are almost done." Crowley's voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. "I can make something else if you fancy."

Aziraphale didn't respond, just walked closer to the countertop where Crowley was standing.

"There's also orange juice and champagne in the cupboard. We could make mimosas, sound nice?" Crowley continued to prattle on, and not look in the direction of Aziraphale, who was standing beside him.

"Or we just don't bother with the orange juice and crack open the champagne, whatever you like."

"Crowley." Aziraphale called out, his voice stern.

"Alright, waffles are done. Would you like some kind of fruit topping? I've got strawberries somewhere. Maybe some fresh ones." Crowley continued to stare at the stove and ignore the angel.

"Crowley." Aziraphale called again, this time louder.

"Actually yeah. I think I was growing some strawberries in the garden. Fresh strawberry topping sounds del--"

"CROWLEY." Aziraphale grit his teeth as he spoke.

Crowley froze in place, feeling his chest heave up and down with shaky breaths. He continued to stare in the direction of the stove as he was bound and determined to not look at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale wanted to talk. About feelings and emotions and dreams. And Crowley wasn't keen on doing so. He just wanted things to go back how they were yesterday. Maybe they sit at the table, hold hands. Aziraphale would eat a delicious breakfast and be all too pleased about it and Crowley would just watch. Like normal. No talking besides regular small talk about books and work.

"What--" Crowley began, his lip quivering while he tried to keep some modicum of composure. "What toppings sound good to you, angel?"

He could hear Aziraphale sigh before speaking again.

"Please." He begged. "Look at me, Crowley. We need to talk."

"We can talk over breakfast." Crowley responded, _still_ not looking towards Aziraphale. "I'm sure you want to talk about the "armageddon that didn't" or something, right?"

"No, dammit!" Aziraphale yelled, clenching his fists. "I want to talk about _**us!**_."

Crowley cringed at the word, dropping his cooking utensil on the counter and hesitantly turning towards the angel. He was looking back at him with tearful eyes that made Crowley feel nauseous.

Aziraphale stepped back, his gaze on the floor, his head bowed. "I...I didn't mean to be irate with you, dear boy. But, there was something else that happened in the dream."

Crowley was silent as he stared back at the angel. His black pupils were as thin as needles. His breathing paused.

"Something else happened. On the lunch date. We leaned close to each other and kissed. It didn't play out like a first kiss would either, I gather we had many kisses before it. And the reason I'm telling you this..."

There was a voice in the back of Crowley's mind screaming for him to say something. Anything to stop Aziraphale from talking anymore than he already had. But he was frozen in place. And the angel continued to speak.

"I enjoyed it. The idea of it. The feeling of it. Crowley, I--" Aziraphale stepped forward until he was against him and reached for his hand. "I want to know what--" He stammered as if he couldn't decide what to say or how to say it.

"Would it be alright if I--" Aziraphale was panting, gripping Crowley's hand tightly while his other arm was holding himself.

"Kissed you?" Crowley couldn't stop himself before he said it, despite everything in him telling him that he shouldn't. He grabbed both of Aziraphale's hands and looked back at him, yearning in his eyes. Crowley didn't know how to put his thoughts into words but maybe the angel could sense it.

Aziraphale's eyes went wide and slightly watery. "Last night, what I felt..." He leaned closer, placing one of Crowley's hands on his chest.

Crowley closed the gap between them, shaking as he held Aziraphale close. His lips were soft, warm and welcoming like he always imagined they'd be. Reaching out, he placed his hand into the angel's curls, eliciting the softest and sweetest of noises from him. It felt natural. It felt right.

They eventually pulled away, panting in time with each other, holding onto the other. Crowley heard Aziraphale sigh softly while he nuzzled into his chest.

"You..." He started in a quaky tone. "Love me..."

"I can't say it. You know I can't say it." Crowley sputtered, shaking his head.

"I can. I love you, Crowley." Aziraphale gave the demon an affectionate smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "And I don't need you to say it. You show me how you feel constantly. You have for 6,000 years and I've been blind to it. I always felt it. The love you had was always there. From Eden to now. And I'm so sorry I never said a word of it."

Crowley was tempted to pinch himself or maybe hurl his head against the countertop, this had to be a dream. It was all so easy. Everything was falling into place without fail.

"I can't imagine how hard it was to pine for that long..." Aziraphale prattled on. "But you have to understand, I was terrified of my own feelings when they came to be. Especially if you consider our positions and what we are I couldn't fathom--"

"Angel." Crowley spoke up, placing a finger under Aziraphale's chin, pushing it up slightly. He spoke with a soft smirk that nearly made the angel melt. "I can't kiss you again until you stop babbling."

Aziraphale blushed, "Right."

They fell into each other again, this time Crowley hoisting Aziraphale up onto the countertop. One of the demon's hands tangled into itself in Aziraphale's hair and the other nestled against his lower back. The angel responded by pulling at Crowley's red, short locks while his other hand gripped tightly to the fabric of his shirt.

Crowley took a chance and nibbled on Aziraphale's lower lip, who moaned softly in response. The demon had to hold himself back, his hellish urges threatening to take over the situation. Their kissing was passionate and unbelievably satisfying but not enough for what he was. If they didn't stop, Crowley would be having Aziraphale against the countertop, leaving nothing about the way he'd been feeling and what he'd been fantasising about to the imagination.

Crowley let out a short growl as he started attacking the buttons of Aziraphale's top, before the angel pulled away, panting. He grabbed ahold of Crowley's hands to stop them from going any further. He looked back at the demon apologetically.

"Too fast?" Crowley breathed with a small smirk.

Aziraphale nodded. "I would love to, but I--"

"Shhhh." Crowley placed a gentle kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "If I had to spend an eternity with just your lips on mine, I would be more than satisfied."

Aziraphale shook his head and looked back at Crowley in disbelief. "You cannot be serious. You're a demon. You have carnal desires!"

"You're correct, but also..." The demon chuckled softly before leaning in to whisper, "I have hands. And it wouldn't be the first time I've had to get off on just the thought of you."

Aziraphale yelped, his face beaming red, "Crowley-!"

Crowley snickered, "Right. Now I'm sure that countertop isn't the most comfortable thing for you to be wooed on." He gave Aziraphale a hand to get down from the countertop before lifting him up into his arms. And began to walk back to the bedroom

~~o~~o~~

Crowley placed Aziraphale against the sheets of his bed, before pulling him back into a kiss with a contented sigh. Aziraphale tried to pull away and Crowley eased off, hesitant to keep his angel comfortable.

"I'm sorry," Aziraphale began, "I'm just a bit curious what we're going to do about us being traitors and being put on trial. Do you have a plan?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Do you?"

"Not at the moment, no. Though if you're amenable, I believe we can discuss it later." Aziraphale smiled mischievously before grabbing onto Crowley's tie. "If we're talking, I can't kiss you after all."

The demon purred, moving to wrap his arms around his partner. "I'm more than amenable if it involves those holy lips on mine."

Crowley had no idea how long the kiss lasted. At the moment, time wasn't even a concept on his mind and the only sounds he could hear were the soft moans of Aziraphale and the slick noises of their lips touching and breaking apart.

He preferred it that way. No words, no discussions of emotions, no talking about the gruesome fate that awaited them both. He was terrified and he knew Aziraphale was too.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was them being together. Being this close. Holding each other, kissing each other.

Even if it was just for this moment and they would eventually both perish at the hands of their masters, it didn't matter.

They had now. This moment. And even though Crowley couldn't speak of his love, he had every minute of now to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I didn't expect Enjoy The Silence to have a sequel but yeah here it is! 
> 
> And there will be one more part! And it's gonna be rated E. *eye emoji*


End file.
